No longer number1
by Uke Suzaku lover
Summary: Amu is kidnapped by EASTER and is traumatized and scared can Kukai comfort her? blood and severl violent things


Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any characters used in this story

In this story Amu's charas don't show up they are sleeping at her house in their holder and Amu gets a new guardian character, and now ikuto is not part of this because he is searching for his real father.

not much love in the begining but gets better later on, careful for those who don't like violence.

**Amu Pov:**

As usual I'm sitting in the royal garden with all the guardians. Tadase was talking about something but I wasn't paying attention I had to many thoughts in my head. Lately i've been really confused I know I have had a crush on the guardians king Tadase for almost a year now but recently when I see kukai, the jack for the guardians my heart does a little dance in my 's not helping is that Kukai is my childhood friend and if I have feelings for him it be really akward. I'm sitting there and don't realize that someone is calling my name "Hinamori, Hinamori, **Hinamori**!" "What?" I yell snapping my head the guardians are looking at me and Kukai is looking at me with a concerned look and I blush. Tadase says "Hinamori-san you look a little red, if you're not feeling good do you need to leave?" "No, I'm fine Tadase-kun I'm just a little tired, that's all." Under her breath Rima says, "yeah right." I turn to her with a glare and she goes quiet. After that we resume the meeting and when I stand to leave I'm dizzy, I was so occupied by my thoughts that I was sick with a fever and didn't realize it. The other guardians are standing up, and I start to walk toward the door with wobbly steps when I have to go do the small steps to the path I'm so dizzy I feel like I'm going to fall over. I feel faint and I see the ground rush towards me, a stong arm grabs me around the waist and I'm jolted up and hugged to something warm and solid. I look up and see it's Kukai, "Hinamori are you okay?" He had saved me from hitting my head as I collapsed I sigh and faint in his arms.

**Kukai pov:**

I was a little worried about Amu she had her cool and spicy act on and she was acting strong but I could see that she diidn't look well at all. When the meeting ended I watched as she stood up she looked really shaky and so I watched as she moved towards the door. When she got to the small steps she suddenly stopped and I stepped forward. She fell towards the ground and I jumped to reach her, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to my chest. She looked up at me and then she faint in my arms. The other guardians rush towards me and ask what haappened I just sit there with Amu in my arms I feel her head and she is really warm, then she stirs in my arms. Amu wakes up slowly and blinks her eyes she looks groggy but she sits up I ask her, "Amu are you okay?" She just turns bright red and runs from the garden. Tadase puts a hand on my shoulder and says to me "Soma-kun, I we should go after her EASTER has been after her lately." "Your right Tadase, let's go."

**Amu pov:**

When I woke up from fainting I found myself laying in Kukai's arms I immediately felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. Even though I still didn't feel good I jump up and run from the royal garden I keep running until I'm almost home once I calm down I start to think. I start to talk to myself "Kukai probably thinks I'm weird now." I grab my head and scream in frustration, I was so occupied with my ranting and yelling that I didn't notice the black van creep up behind me. I start walking again and suddenly feel hands grab my arms, then someone puts a weird smelling cloth in front of my face. I become dizzy and am dragged into a van as there putting me in the van I make out EASTER on the side of it. they put me in the back and handcuff me to a pole, and I fall asleep. When I wake up I find myself strapped to a medical table I try to move but I can't, that's when I hear a door open I look to my left and a woman is standing there talking to a man."Is the syrup ready, and has it been prepared exactly how I asked?" Yes ma,am the shots been prepared, and just like you asked do you need anything else?" "No I don't need anything that will be all you may leave." She then turns to me and notices I'm awake "Ah hello dear feeling better?" she asks me as she pulls on a pair of elastic gloves and snaps them on her wrist, "Where am I ask, she doesn't respond and turns to me with a shot filled with black liquid, I start to squirm but she grabs my arm. asshe turns to me with a smile and says "Now dear please refrain from moving this is just a bit of x egg energy for a new experiment." she thrust the needle into my arm and I start to glow and I faint.

**Kukai pov:**

After Amu ran from the royal garden the remaining guardians debated wether we should go after her or let her have her privacy by the time we decided to go after her 30 minutes had passed and I suggested we go to her house. I lead everyone to Amu's house since nobody knew how to get there, when we reached her house her mom answered the door and said"Kukai thank heavens your here is Amu with you?" she asks as she looks over my shoulder"No auntie(someone calls a close friends mother this if they visit often) I haven't seen Amu she left our guardian meeting about and hour ago and we were just coming to see if she was okay." "Why would you need to see if she was okay was something the matter with her?" Amu's mom obviously didn't know that Amu was sick and I didn't want to worry her so I just said nothing was the matter and said goodbye and went to thee guardians. "She didn't know where Amu was so now I'm starting to get worried her what should we do?" Yaya speaks up and says, "we should go search the streets for Amu-chi." they didn't have any better plan so they started wandering the streets looking for clues to where Amu was. they come down a street the opposite way of Amu's house and Kukai sees something lying in the road he goes to pick it up and calls the guardians over they crowd around him and look at him holding Amu's school bag with a note tapped to it and he reads it. "Guardians we know you will search for you your friend Amu but if you want he to survive then you will come to the Golden Ridge park made up) at exactly 8:00 -EASTER" "That is so like EASTER!" yells Tadase "Yo, Tadase chill out we have to think of a plan to save Amu." I say with force on the outside I'm taking the lead but inside I'm breaking down but I have to strong for Amu. I will find you I think and start planning with the others.

**Amu pov:**

When I wake up I'm no longer in the lab and am laying on a small bed I sit up and notice the bandage on my arm but shrug it off I start to walk around the room, then the door opens. the one that enters is Ikutos grandfather and he has a tuning fork he steps into the room ans start speaking to me "Hinamori Amu I finally have you and you can't run away." "Yeah like hell I can't!" I yell and he moves away from the door like he's trying to prove a point, I run for the door and he lets me into the hall. I step forward and my head explodes with pain I look back and the tuning fork in Ikuto's grandfathers hand is glowing. "Damn you," I say in between twisting in pain then something strange happens the pain stops and I character change. I black light appears around me and when I'm done character changing I look at a nearby window and see my character chage it's a short black mini skirt, with a tight black halter, on my arms are black gloves that reach to my elbows and on my feet are big platformed gothic shoes. I flex my hand and a giant syth appears even though it's huge I can swing it with ease and then my back tenses and a pair of black demon wings appear and with my transformation complete I yell "Amulet Dark syth" The director comes up behing me and waves the tuning fork and my mind is filled with his commands "Go to golden Ridge Park, there will be several people waiting for you, attack them but don't kill just make sure you let them know who you are" My response doesn't sound like me it sounds dead " Yes sir." I take the elevator out of the building and fly towards the park. When I get there I land a fountain and within a few minutes a group of kids my age run into the park(everyone is in character transformation). They start to search around then a blonde boy sees me standing on the fountain and yells for the others to come over. I remember the directors orders and lunge at the group of boys and girls with my syth swinging towards them. The blond boy yells, "Amu, come on its us, why are you acting like this?" I jump at him and knock him aside with a swift swing from the handle of my syth, the director had said not to kill jsut to let them know my power. The group surround me and I say in my dead voice, "There is no one here by the name of Amu, I am Amulet death syth and I don't know you and don't like you." with that I swing my syth down and yell "black midnight," and a bunch of needles eppear and fly towards the group the one girl hold up a big rattle and starts screaming about flying sharp thing. I get annoyed and run up to her and keep swinging at her with my syth she is yelling and that's when from behind me I hear "Holy crown!" i look back and see a pillar of light speeding towards me and I yell "dark reflect" a black mirror appears around me and reflect the light in different directions. The group is surrounding me agan that's when a green-eyed cinnamon haired boy yells "Amu please stop this you don't want to hurt us snap out of it," after this I remember these kids names I turn to the boy who spoke and siad in a quiet voice "Kukai" "Yeah Amu it's me," He came up to me but then I felt a sharp pain and looked around and saw the director in the trees with the tuning fork. A fight for dominence breaks out in my head between Amulet dark Syth and me I could feel myself losing and I yelled at Kukai to get away,he stopped in his tracks amulet beat me for my mind and took over but i still fought to gain control thats when I think 'if I hurt the body where it can no longer fight everyone is safe' . I used my last remaing strength and took over , I looked to Kukai and whispered "I'm sorry" and take the syth and drive it into my stomach,The guardians are screaming. I cough up blood and then amulet takes over with our last amount of strenght I yell "Sleeping mist creeps from my syth and the guardians are knocked out and some EASTER agents come and collect me with me still bleeding all over. They put me in the back of their van and we drive back to headquarters.

**Kukai pov:**

We got to the park at 8 oclock and we start to search for Amu I'm looking all over and then I hear Tadase yell for us. I run to where he is by the fountain ans he is pointing at the foutain I look upp and see Amu but it'snot her at the same time. The person on the fountain is Amu but the look in her eyes is dead, Tadase yells at Amu to relize who we were but she just looks at us and lunges at Tadase she throws him aside and I go to help him. I hear Amu yell "black midnight" I turn in time to see needles speed towards me and I grab my skateboard and block me and Tadase. When I lower my sheild i see Amu attacking Yaya and then from behind me Tadase yells "holy crown" the light from his cepter speeds towards Amu but she reflects it with mirrors. Then we surround her and I say to her "Amu please stop this you don't want to hurt us snap out of it," and for a moment I see she is herself. suddenly she grabs her head and yells at me to stay back and then she's Amulet dark syth again she starts fighting us but suddenly Amu takes over, she looks to me and whispers what I think is I'm sorry I was confused why she'd say that then I see the girl I loved so much stab her syth into herself. I ran toward her and was crying but she says "sleeping mist" and I'm knocked out. In my head I wonder how this happened and fall into a deep sleep. When I wake up I find my friends lying around me and they wake up one by one. They all ask what happened and I recap and then we get up and I notice another note taped to the fountain and I read it out loud. "Your friend has small chance of living but you can try to save her just don't be mad if we get her first." I crumble the paper in my fist and throw it aside I was all ready to run to easter but Tadase stopes me and says, "Soma-kun we can't rush to EASTER blindly without a plan, let's think this through." "Tadase Amu needs us now we have to help her." "Yeah but it won't help her if we don't have a plan to get her out so let's think it through first, okay?" "Sure, fine whatever, but can we do this quickly I need to save Amu." "soma-kun that was the first time you called Hinamori-san Amu." "Shut up." I say and we make our plan.

**Amu pov:**

When I wake up I'm back in my school uniform and its covered in blood, I'm chained to the wall and the director is sitting across from me. When he sees that I'm awake he comes over to me and says, "your friends will be here soon so don't worry, they'll save you that is if you're still alive." I look up and see what he means he has a knife and some type of jacket. He put the jacket on me and takes the knife and slits a cut across eye, it's not enough to cut the eye but it definitely hurt. He then puts the knife in front of me and I go to reach for it but the jacket gives he a huge electric shock and I fall at the directors feet. He drags me by my hair and throws me in a small cage it's cramped and I wasting to feel claustrophobic . Then a spike comes from one of the bars and lodges itself in my arm and a thick stream of blood runs down my arm and I start to cry, I am breaking down. Then a phone on the directores desk rings and he puts it on speaker "Hello?" "Yes director the guardians are here what should we do?" "Nothing all guards clear the floors and stay out of sight." "Yes sir," he hangs up and the director comes over to my cage and pushes a button on his deskand the cage becomes smaller literally squeezing my shoulders. He then pulls a t.v from the wall and clicks it on and it shows the guardians running towards the office. The directore grabs me out of the cage and holds a knife to my throat, he also has the remote to my eletric jacket. Outside of the office I can hear footsteps, they stop in front of the door and Kukai burst in. He stops dead in their tracks when they see me with the knife by my throat.I wonder where the others are, I look to the t.v and see their fighting guards. Kukai looks really angry he steps forward a vine with thorns flies from the floor and wraps around me the director says in a threatening voice, "Don't get any closer or she dies!" Kukai immediatley stepped back I didn't know what to do that's when I remembered the knife in the directors hand.I lean forward and bite his hand he yells and let's go of the knife it falls to the ground I was going to kick it towards Kukai but before I could the eletric coat gives me a horrible shock. The director grabs me and throws me across the room and i hit the wall with a sickening crack my arm was definatley broken. Kukai runs towards me but before he reached me a vine came and grabbed me around the ankle and throws me towards the window. When I hit the window the glass cracked Kukai is then surrounded by guards and he is held back, The director moves to the already cracked window and smashes the glass he then grabs me by my broken arm and I scream in pain "Let her go you bastard!" yells Kukai he tries to throw the guards off but he can't. the director dragged me over to the window and puts me through the broken glass and drops me from 15 stories up. I hear Kukai yell and I pass out as I fall. When I wake up which I'm really surprised at I find myself in what seems like a hospital I look around me and see all the guardians laying around the room sleeping but Kukai was in a chair next to me holding my hand. I blush madly and remove my hand from his, I had to go to the bathroom. When I got back to the room Kukai and everyone was still asleep, I sat down next to Kukai and he starts talking in his sleep, "no Amu, plaease don't leave me please stay with me I can't live without you, i love you." I smile and whisper in his ear "I love you too." After two months in the hospital I'm back at school and figured out now I'm afraid of heights and for some reson the dark, also claustrphobic but, i now have to wear an eye patch because of the cut on my eye and still have a broken leg and arm. I had asked Kukai what happened to the director after what happened he said that he was arrested and will be in jail for the rest of his life. now that school has started Kukai has to stay with me at all times because I'm so scared now. Today Kukai had soccer practice and I had cleaning duty so I had to go to the janitor's closet to get the supplies I walked in hanging onto the wall the closet was small so I was freaked out. Then the door closed on me and I was closed in I thought at least I have the lightbulb but I spoke to soon that burned out within minutes. I tried the door but it seemed someone locked it from the outside. I was scared and started to cry. I had fallen asleep but woken up when I heard a voice yelling out my name I screamed hoping they would hear me, but then the yelling stopped and I sat down and started crying I was nervous and started itching my eye which caused it to bleed and the blood mingled with tears. Then suddenly the door opened and I saw Kukai standing there he yelled "Amu!" I was so relieved to see him I jumped at him and he held me close as I cried and cried. then he noticed my eye "Amu what happened to your eye?" "I was scared and nervous so I accidentally itched it." Thats not good you shouldn't have done that I don't want you getting hurt." "Thank you Kukai I say and give him a peck on his cheek he blushes madly and says "You're welcome Amu and I know this might not be the best time but I love you." "I love you too Kukai," Kukai leans in and we kiss after we pull away I ask "does this make us a couple?" "I guess it does" he says with a later found out that it was some of Kukai's fans that had locked me in the closet and when Kukai found out he said over the brodcast thing at school that him and I were dating and anybody who messed with me would answer to him.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Amu were playing soccer now do you want to play with us?" "sure, give me one minute Kukai-koi(koi=the highest amount of affection). "You know Amu-koi I really love you and always will" I say as I hug Amu around the waist, she giggles even with her eye patch she was so adorable " I love you too Kukai-koi and will always." She says and then steals the ball from me and blows me a kiss as she races down the field "she's sneaky that one and she's so sneaky she has gone and stole my heart now my favorite thing is no longer soccer but my Amu-koi.


End file.
